


Weiss and the Weiner

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Minific, Weiss suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Weiss encounters a strange new thing, as Blake watches.Takes place between Volumes 1 and 2. (My BMBLB fic index)





	Weiss and the Weiner

"Weiss, what's wrong?" Blake looked over at her team mate. Ruby had already scarfed down her food and run off deeper into the fairgrounds, dragging Yang with her. She'd said something about rocket gauntlets?

  
"I just really don't know about this." Weiss poked her lunch.

  
"It's just a hot dog. They're good."

  
She didn't seem particularly convinced. "But what _is_ it?"

  
"Lunch." Blake patted Weiss' shoulder. "It's like bratwurst for the little people."

  
"Okay... but what are bratwurst?" Weiss waved a hand. "I know what they _look_ like, I've just never had one."

  
"Um." Blake always forgot how sheltered Weiss actually was. "Before I go any further: do you know the idiom, 'how the sausage is made?'"

  
Weiss nodded. "It's come up in Logistics a few times, talking about how the result can be perfect, but behind the scenes, it can be a bunch of messy kludges- oh."

  
"Yeah. Still want to know?"

  
"Maybe... later." She closed her eyes and took a bite. Carefully chewed and swallowed. "It... isn't bad."

  
"Delicious mediocrity. It's cheap, fast, and easy." Blake shrugged. "Most people appreciate at least one of those."

  
"How about you?" Weiss asked, between bites. "Why do you like them?"

  
Of all the random questions to be asked... "All three? I grew up eating them, when we couldn't get better, or when we didn't have time for actual cooking."

  
Weiss nodded slowly. "What about Ruby and Yang?"

  
Blake laughed. "I'm not sure Ruby really _cares_. Like, she loves cookies and strawberries, but everything else..." She spread her hands. "Ruby seems to be a 'food is fuel' person. And Yang..." Blake considered for a second. "I think Yang is just practical. Some times, she'll care about food, and eating and cooking as a social activity. But most of the time, she's the same as Ruby. Eat food, go do actually important things. How about you?"

  
"I went to _so many_ dinner parties as a child. I think I learned proper protocol for them before I could talk in complete sentences." Weiss popped the last of the hot dog into her mouth.

  
"Sounds rough." Blake wasn't just saying that. She'd been to more than her fair share of formal dinners - even if the formality among Faunus Rights groups was entirely different from Atlasian high society. The entire time, you had to be on your absolute best behavior, and be aware of who you were trying to impress, and who you could snub, and... _Ugh_. It was just all so artificial, with no spontaneity or fun allowed. Weiss' experiences must have been even worse, given what Blake knew of the Atlasian upper crust.

  
Weiss nodded, swallowed. "They were just so... intensely boring. The kind of boring where you have to pay attention, but nothing's happening."

  
"Guard duty."

  
"Precisely. But with hors d'oeuvres."

  
"That's something." An idea struck Blake. "You don't know how to cook, right?"

  
And there was the Weiss Schnee she'd first met. "Why does _everyone_ keep bringing that up? I _said_ I was sorry about Ruby's cake a dozen times now!"

  
Blake held up her hands to ward off Weiss' anger. "I can't bake either, so I wouldn't have done any better."_ I probably wouldn't have managed to light the kitchen on fire, but that's not the point right now._ "What do you think about talking to Yang, seeing if she wants to try a team-building exercise in the kitchen? You can learn the basics, we can all work on speed and precision, and we can eat at the end of it."

  
"What kind of food?"

  
"Um." Blake tried to think of something that was complicated enough for the rest of them, but wouldn't leave Weiss behind. "We could do stir-fry? Yang and I have been meaning to compare sauce recipes, and there's lots of knifework, and precision timing."

  
Dabbing at the corners of her mouth with a napkin, Weiss said, "That may be a bit much for me."

  
Blake hadn't wanted to say it, but it might be. Weiss had managed to turn 'watch this timer, take it out if you smell burning' into a full blown kitchen fire. "It _is_ a team-building exercise, Weiss. We'll be there for you."

  
"I suppose." She really didn't seem like she was looking forward to it. Blake mentally shrugged. Worst case, they burned down the kitchen. Less exciting, but more probable, Weiss learned how to wash dishes. "I think I'm going to get another hot dog. Would you like one?"

  
"No, thanks. I _do_ want to check out the Atlas combat robots presentation, though, once you've got food."

  
"Planning something, Blake?" She _had_ grown. It wasn't even accusatory, just said with a smile.

  
Blake grinned back. "You'll just have to come along and see."


End file.
